Ready Or Not, Here I Come
by Just A Little Bit Dramatic
Summary: After returning from Narnia, a death throws the lives of the Pevensie children into another reality. One where they can only trust each other. One where their mother would commit the unthinkable. Can the Pevensies survive, with only each other?
1. Preface

**This is basically a Narnia take on "Flowers In The Attic", with several differences, so I had to write this. I don't own "The Chronicles Of Narnia", or "Flowers In The Attic". I saw "Flowers In The Attic" the other day, and compared it to Narnia, and decided I had to write a story. It loosely follows the plot of "Flowers In The Attic", the movie, but no incest, no pairings, just sibling bonding. Set after Narnia.**

**This is all in Susan's POV. Because she is telling the story, the chapters after this, all of the paragraphs in italic are her voiceover things.**

**Preface**

Queen Susan the Gentle. It's what I was. _Who _I was. Oh, how the Gentle hast fallen. We were all living in a dream, only to be thrown back into reality with a harsh hand, dealt the wrong card by fate…

I always thought of my family as a normal family. My mother, beautiful in all her thirty-six years. My father, who, despite just being just about to turn forty-nine, looked no older than forty. My older brother Peter, sixteen. My younger brother Edmund, thirteen, and Lucy, the youngest, eleven.

King Edmund the Just. And he was. Queen Lucy the Valiant. She had the biggest heart of anyone I knew. And then there was High King Peter the Magnificent. We were all the heroes of Narnia…the _loved _and _wanted _heroes of Narnia.

With our little family, we split into groups. The oldest and the youngest. Edmund and I took after Mother, with our dark hair and porcelain skin. Lucy and Peter were similar, but Lucy's hair was a light brown, whereas Peter's was blonde. Peter and I shared our azure eyes, and Lucy and Edmund both had brown.

Our parents were very much in love, and we loved spending time with them. Dad never told me, and he never showed it, but I knew I was his favourite. It was in the way he'd stick up for me if I got in trouble, how he'd always spoil me more than the others, in everything.

Of course, Mum loved me too, and was hardly ever upset with me. I could relate to her in some ways, in ways Lucy hadn't begun to explore. However, Mum trusted Peter more than she did me. I was still her little girl.

Peter was my sweet, protective older brother. Being the oldest two, we got along in ways the younger two didn't get. And he always put us before him, in everything. He was my best friend. And honestly, he was the reason I woke up every day. I couldn't imagine life without him.

Edmund was wise for all his thirteen years. Though we had some things in common, Edmund and I weren't close in the ways Peter and I were. Edmund was my little brother, sweet, caring, and despite his previous experiences, he was a new boy.

And Lucy. Sweet, adorable, little Lucy. My baby sister. When she was first born, I pretended Lucy was my baby doll, and I used to dress her up. No matter what, I promised myself I would keep her safe.

Then there was me. Susan Pevensie. I was a normal child, with a normal family. I had dreams of becoming a dancer, and I had been performing in ballets since I was a child. But since the War, I had been unable to keep up my classes, and missed my chance to begin 'en pointe'. Though, as soon as the War ended, I'd begin. Studying to become anything other than a dancer didn't appeal to me, and besides, I was a girl. There was little I could do to change the world.

I had never met my grandparents. I had been told Dad's parents had died, and Mother's wanted nothing more to do with us. When I was younger, I wondered why they wouldn't want to know us. Why anyone wouldn't want to know us.

But I hardly dreamed my life would change so dramatically after Narnia, when Dad was due back from his time in the War. I never dreamed that he might not return. And my world would become so dark. Then again, one never considers that their nightmares will become reality.

For our story was a game of happy families…

It was a game of hide and seek…

It was a case of tender…loving…_murder…_

**Please review!**

**Just A Little Bit Dramatic**


	2. Chapter 1

**Note: I've changed the preface, so you'll need to reread it. But this is basically a Narnia take on "Flowers In The Attic", (the movie version, with no incest) with several differences, so I had to write this. No incest, but I love Peter and Susan bonding, so that's all. **

**I don't own "The Chronicles Of Narnia", or "Flowers In The Attic". Small note, all of the paragraphs in italics are Susan's POV, like, in a TV show how they have the voiceovers.**

**Chapter 1: Everything Changes**

_We had all been counting down the days until Dad came home. Mum set up a little calendar, and we took turns crossing off the days. Peter and I often relinquished our turn to Lucy or Edmund; they seemed to take so much more happiness from the whole activity. We never doubted…never mused about what might happen if Dad didn't return. We were unprepared…perhaps that was our undoing…_

Susan traced the object in front of her, her eyes soft and dreamy as she smiled at it. It was her prized possession, its value unknown, but emotion value: priceless. A ballerina was posed on top of a jeweled box, clad in a glittering costume. She was so real in all her porcelain beauty, that when you first laid eyes on her, you'd forget to breathe.

Susan's brown, almost black, hair fell down her back, cascading in gentle ringlets to just above her waist. Sighing, she twirled the metal clasp on the bottom of the music box, allowing the music to drift around the room, the melody's echoes haunting and bittersweet.

She stood up from her bed, placing the object gently on her nightstand. Allowing the music to keep playing, Susan twisted her hair from her face, and stood steadily, poised. Choosing the right note, she began to dance, her breathing steady, her movements carefully controlled. She barely heard the door open, so lost in her world of dance that she was oblivious to the eyes that followed her every movement.

Ending in a pose, she smiled, breathless as she stood. Turning, her eyes widened as she saw Peter leaning on the doorframe, grinning at her. Susan cleared her throat, blushing, and smoothing her nightdress, tucking strands of hair behind her ears.

"Why are you ashamed? I've seen you dance before; I hope I see you dance again. You're good at it, Susan. The time you spent in Narnia hasn't diminished your skills in the slightest…you're better than ever." Peter murmured.

Susan pulled a brush through her long hair, looking at the ground. "Thank you. I'm not ashamed…you _startled_ me." She emphasized the word, not wanting to admit defeat. Peter raised an eyebrow, and Susan groaned. "Shouldn't you be in bed, oh childish one?" She teased. His jaw dropped in mock horror.

"Susan Katherine Pevensie, are you implying what I think you are?" Stepping towards her, his eyes glinted with mischief. "Children like to tickle, and if I'm a child…" Susan stepped back, but he grabbed her around the waist, tickling her. Susan doubled over in laughter, when Edmund came to the door, Lucy following.

"Something's wrong…" Peter released Susan, and they followed their siblings downstairs. Susan tied her robe around slender waist as they walked around to the front door to find their mother…

Susan filled with dread when she saw the Police Officer standing there with her mother. Instinctively, she stepped in front of her younger siblings, trying to prevent them from seeing her. But it was too late.

Peter glanced at her, his face carefully guarded, but his eyes filled with horror, matching Susan's own. Edmund's face blanched, and he grabbed Lucy's hand, bracing her for what they feared was to come.

"Mrs. Helen Pevensie?" The Policeman asked. Their mother nodded, and he sighed, exhaling deeply and slowly. "I think you might want to step outside for this…" Glancing at her children, she nodded.

Susan watched, entranced, through the glass in the door. She couldn't read what the Officers were saying, but she caught the look on her mother's face, watched as her face fell, and she began to shake with sobs…

Peter steadied Susan as she swayed, feeling the bile begin to rise in her throat. "Oh…Aslan, no …please, Aslan…no…" She breathed, fighting the illness. Lucy had begun to cry, without knowing it was for sure, suspecting anyway.

"Calm down…it mightn't be what we think." Edmund spoke, breaking the silence, his voice full of forced determination. He was quiet as the door opened, and their mother walked in, tears running down her blotchy face in waves.

"Mum?" Peter's voice wavered, and Mrs. Pevensie caught it, pressing the back of hand to her lips to stifle the sobs. "Mum…please…" Susan felt herself reach for her older brother's hand, offering comfort and yet asking for it too.

"Your father…your father…" Mrs. Pevensie couldn't form the words. Lucy's shriek was instant, and she ran, throwing herself into her mother's open arms. Edmund was frozen, and his mother pulled him into his arms too, murmuring words of nonsense.

Peter stood, frozen, his face a mask of shock and horror. It broke Susan's heart just to glance at him. The world blurred, and she found the floor rushing up to meet her face…but it never came. Strong arms encircled her waist, holding her up, and Susan could hear someone sobbing…

Her whole body was trembling, something warm and wet trailing down her face in waves. And that sound…horrifically heart wrenching. Peter buried her face in his shoulder, stroking her hair, sobbing into her shoulder, holding his younger sister to him tightly…

It was then that Susan understood. She was the one who was crying. It seemed she'd never stop.

_At that moment, it seemed as though I had hit the bottom of the pit, but no, there was further to fall and I couldn't grab onto anything, and so I continued to fall, and fall, my entire family falling with me…there was no one to catch us…_

The funeral came and went within the week. Because there was no body, it was more a memorial service. All children spoke…their mother wouldn't. Couldn't. The house was silent, no one playing anymore, no one speaking for fear they'd upset someone else.

The Pevensies sat around the living room. Peter and Lucy were playing chess, Edmund writing something, and Susan reading. Their mother was perched at the desk, scrawling something onto a notepad. None of the children dared ask what it was she was doing.

"Children, did you check the mail today?" Their mother suddenly spoke. Susan jumped; she hadn't heard her mother's voice for what seemed like an eternity. Looking around, she saw her siblings were just as startled.

"I can if you want." Susan volunteered eager to please her mother. She draped her book neatly on the arm of the sofa, brushing loose strands of hair from her face. She smoothed her black skirt as she walked out of the room, to the door, opening it… "Oh!" She cried out as she opened it to find a man she had never seen before standing there, arm raised as if about to knock.

"Susan?" Peter jogged out of the room, having heard her cry. He glanced at his sister, stepping to her side to face the stranger. "Can I help you?"

The man tore his eyes from Susan, who was shifting uncomfortably under his gaze, and appeared to notice Peter for the first time. "I'm looking for a Miss Helen Pevensie…?"

"It's Mrs." Susan snapped. Their mother came out of the room, nervously wringing her hands, and gnawing on her lip as she came to the door. "Mum, a man to see you."

"Yes, it's fine, my dears. Go back into the other room." Exchanging a glance, the two eldest Pevensies reluctantly left the room, but neither went back to their previous activities. Peter and Susan sat down, side by side, on the couch, able to hear some of what was said.

"Severe debt…repossession…within the fortnight at the very least…property to be possibly seized…" They caught parts of what was said, but it was their mother's gasps that alerted them to the seriousness of the situation.

Edmund and Lucy had frozen, exchanging those mysterious glances of theirs, and Lucy walked over to lie on Susan. Susan hugged her little sister to her tightly, sighing, closing her eyes as she inhaled, and opening them as she exhaled.

The door slammed, and Mrs. Pevensie came in, pale. "Fetch the mail, will you, Susan?" Peter exchanged a glance with her, and stood up.

"I'll do it, Mum." Susan suspected it was for more reason than to simply save her the ease of doing it herself, but she allowed him to do it regardless. Mainly to avoid an argument.

"What is it, Mum?" Susan managed to ask, her voice hoarse. Mrs. Pevensie shook her head, signaling for her eldest daughter to wait until Peter came back inside. Susan jumped as the door opened, and Lucy squeaked.

Wordlessly, Peter handed their mother the stack of envelopes, sitting beside Susan again. Lucy draped her legs over his, almost lying down on top of her two eldest siblings. Edmund, obviously feeling left out, managed to fit into the small space between Peter and the couch arm.

"Bill…bill…bill…will it never end?" Mrs. Pevensie's face grew paler and paler as she cried out. Suddenly she stopped, a light brightening her eyes. "But what's this?" Eagerly, she ripped open the envelope, unfolding the letter. Five slips of paper fluttered to the floor.

Edmund picked them up, handing them to her, but not before he caught a glimpse of what they were. His face contorted in horror. "Train tickets? We're leaving?" Susan's lips parted in shock, and Peter's eyes widened. Lucy sat up, fully seated on Susan's lap, her nose screwed up.

"We're leaving?" She demanded, her eyes flitting madly from the paper, to each of her siblings in turn, and finally, to her mother. Susan rubbed her hand along Lucy's arm in an attempt to calm her, glowering at her mother anyway.

Their mother had chosen to ignore Lucy's outburst, preoccupied by the letter that had her so entranced. A smile began to grow on her face, and then she was laughing. Susan felt a flash of fear, praying her mother truly hadn't snapped over the edge, when her mother spoke.

"My darlings, our luck has turned!" She tilted her head back, laughing in joy, and stared at her children. A frown flitted across her face as she waited for them to celebrate with her. Susan's eyes narrowed.

"What do you mean? There's a magical spell to bring Dad back?" She asked her mother bitterly. Lucy stared at the ground, and Peter nudged her gently. Susan instantly regretted her words; Lucy's potion might have saved him…had she been there in the first place.

"My parents have agreed for us to stay with them. My dears, we will soon have nothing to worry about!" Seeing their confusion, Mrs. Pevensie sighed. "Children, we have almost no money left. It seems that your father left us with several unpaid debts…the majority of our possessions will be repossessed…taken by them."

"But how? I thought everything was bought and paid for…" Peter said, frowning, running a hand through his blonde hair. Susan toyed with the ribbon in Lucy's hair absently, trying not to let it sink in.

"Somehow, it isn't. Children, your grandparents and I have had a few…disagreements in past. You see, they…disapproved of my marriage to your father, and as I result, I have been removed from your grandfather's will. However, since both my brothers have been killed in accidents, I think I may have a chance to redeem myself. My mother has so kindly agreed to have us stay, and has even paid for the train tickets! We'll soon be rich, and you can afford everything you've ever wanted! Peter, I can send you to a good university! Susan, I can buy an entire hall to allow you to perform ballet! Edmund, you can have a horse! And Lucy, you can have whatever you want!" Mrs. Pevensie's eyes shone. Susan bit her lip, and spoke.

"But Mum, I don't see how that will help. Wouldn't your father have to die for you to get the fortune?" Peter nodded, agreeing with Susan. Lucy watched her mother, her wide eyes so trusting, yet wiser for her years in Narnia.

"Your grandfather is very sick, my darlings. I only pray I make it into the will before he does pass…it will no doubt be very soon." Mrs. Pevensie said, her tone void of emotion.

Susan gasped, exchanging a horrified glance with her siblings. "That's awful, it's…it's counting down a clock, a death clock, and it's praying for someone's death…" She trailed off as she saw the look on her mother's face.

"Susan Katherine Pevensie, I am trying my hardest, and you are fifteen! I doubt you fully comprehend the desperate extent of this situation…your father left us with nothing! You hear me? _Nothing_!" Mrs. Pevensie yelled. A tear slipped from Susan's eye, and Peter squeezed her shoulder. Their mother softened. "I am sorry, children. I just want to make sure we survive."

"When do we leave?" Lucy spoke up. Edmund was unusually silent, and Peter gently squeezed his shoulder, forcing a smile. Susan watched this communication between her brothers with no feeling of warmth as usual; instead she was waiting an answer with nervous anticipation.

"You have an hour, _an hour_, to pack, do you hear me? You get _two_ suitcases between the four of you…Peter, you share with Edmund. Susan, with Lucy. You mustn't take anything valuable, understand? _Only_ _that which will not be missed_. Hurry!" Mrs Pevensie left the room quickly.

Peter and Edmund ran to their rooms in a hurry to pack. Lucy looked at Susan, her face full of dismay. "I'll have to leave my stuffed animals!" She murmured. Susan forced a smile even as they started up the stairs.

"I won't be taking much, Lu…you can fit them all in. Just pack your clothes first. Put it on your bed, I'll pack my own and then bring the suitcase in to pack yours. Hurry!" Susan pulled her suitcase form underneath her bed, mourning for the loss of many of her possessions as she packed.

She took her favourite clothing, mostly blouses and skirts, and packed in stockings, her hairbrush, and a few other small items. She took only two pairs of proper shoes, and a pair of pink ballet shoes. Susan hesitated as she gazed at her music box, glancing around, and placing it in between a blazer and skirt.

She carried the suitcase to Lucy's room with ease, to find all of Lucy's clothes laid out on her bed, ready to be packed. Susan folded them to make them fit, finding enough room to pack all but one of Lucy's stuffed animals.

"Oh no…" Lucy gazed at it longingly. Susan hesitated momentarily before removing a pair of her shoes. Her younger sister looked at her sadly. "Su…"

"It's okay, Lucy. I didn't like them much, anyway." Susan smiled. Lucy hugged her quickly, before sliding in the stuffed rabbit. Susan clasped the suitcase together, pulling it off the bed, and glancing at Lucy's remaining clothes.

"Is this okay to wear?" Lucy gestured to her light brown tunic, green sweater, and knee high socks and black sandals. Susan quickly brushed Lucy's hair, still worn short, tying a bow into it. "Su…I'm eleven!"

"But it looks adorable." Susan retorted. "Remember your jacket, and wear your beret. Don't forget your locket, and wear your crucifix, too!" Susan darted down the hall to her room, checking her clothes.

A black skirt, respective length, and a whit blouse under a black blazer. Susan clasped on comfortable, yet stylish, shoes over her stockings, tying her hair back into a ponytail neatly. Several errant curls fell out to frame her face, but she had no time to deal with them.

Pausing to grab her two favorite necklaces, a locket with her parent's pictures on one side and all of her siblings on the other, and a crucifix, she clasped them around her neck. Susan grabbed her large coat from her closet, gazed at her room one more time, and closed the door.

Peter was waiting in the hall. "I can carry it…" He offered, gesturing to her suitcase. Noting his own, extremely full suitcase, Susan shook her head, smiling her thanks, and lifted her own up with only a little difficulty.

Lucy and Edmund were waiting at the bottom of the stairs. Their mother waited beside the door, her two suitcases sitting on either side of her. Peter and Susan exchanged a glance, and Lucy took her older sister's hand.

Together, the Pevensie children faced their mother. Lucy released Susan's hand, going to Peter's side instead, leaving Susan to take Edmund's shoulder. He turned to look at her, his brown eyes full of worry.

"Come on, my dears. The train won't wait forever!" Exchanging one last glance, taking in the house one more time, Susan, Peter, Edmund, and Lucy all followed their mother out the door, shutting the door on their life.

_We didn't know, however, that it wasn't this the hardest it would get. However unbearable losing everything seemed, I'd prefer that over everything we did lose. Because what we lost, we couldn't get back._

**I'll cut it off there, or no one will believe I want to update. I changed the preface, so if you didn't reread it, please do. I changed a few things, so it'll make more sense. Please review, I've only had a few reviews, and I am trying hard with this.**

**Please review, "For Narnia, and for Aslan!"**

**Just A Little Bit Dramatic**


	3. Chapter 2

**Note: I saw the movie of "Flowers In The Attic" again the other day, and decided this will be a mix of that and the book. But this is basically a Narnia take on "Flowers In The Attic", (the movie version, with no incest) with several differences, so I had to write this. No incest, but I love Peter and Susan bonding, so that's all. **

**I don't own "The Chronicles Of Narnia", or "Flowers In The Attic". Small note, all of the paragraphs in italics are Susan's POV, like, in a TV show how they have the voiceovers.**

**Chapter 2: The Journey**

_The journey itself was tiresome, and we all dreaded what lay at the end of it. But at the same time, we were curious. It seemed we thought ourselves invincible…what Narnia had done to us was to manipulate courage, make us fearless. Oh, how that would change…_

Susan stared at the floor before her, dull and hideously patterned, as she sat inside the small train compartment. The train whistled, and she glanced out the window. The sun had almost finished setting, and there was still a long way to go, according to their mother.

Peter sat beside her, falling asleep on her shoulder. Momentarily, Susan smiled, amused at how he could sleep when no one else could. Then again, he hadn't had a proper sleep for a long time, she should know; she often caught him wondering around at night.

Across from them, Lucy was asleep, and Edmund was forced to support her from falling off the seat. He winked at Susan, and they glanced at their mother simultaneously. She was scrawling on a piece of paper, brushing a strand of hair from her face.

Susan watched as their mother murmured something, and stood up, sliding open the compartment door and leaving them alone. Edmund moved forward slightly to talk to his older sister.

"I still don't understand why we have to move. We can earn money from where we _used _to live. You and Peter are old enough to get jobs…and I don't want to move." Edmund whispered. Susan forced a half smile, but couldn't shrug due to a sleeping Peter.

"I know Ed…I can't help but feel the only reason we're not completely falling apart is because of Narnia. It's not as if we ever had a pet…we weren't exposed to death. She should have prepared us…for this." Susan admitted. Edmund frowned.

"And we're not exactly keeping it together well, are we? Peter's exhausting himself trying to be Dad, you're trying to look after us because Mum wont, Lucy is devastated by it, and…" He trailed off, but Susan didn't leave the issue.

"And what about you, Ed? I do beg your pardon, but…well, you're not exactly the image of composure…are you?" Susan raised her eyebrows. Edmund opened his mouth to reply, but their mother came back in.

"Only another hour or so…" She muttered, almost as though speaking to herself. Suddenly unable to breathe, feeling suffocated, Susan gently moved Peter's head from her shoulder, laying him gently on the seat, and standing up.

"I'm going to get some fresh air." Susan forced a smile. "I'll be fine…back in a few minutes, okay?" Not waiting for an answer, she wrenched open the compartment door, stumbling down the corridor and sliding open the door at the end of the train.

Susan supported herself on the railing, gasping, feeling the tears string her eyes as the pain of loss once again filled her, ripping her apart from the inside out. Errant curls stuck to her cheeks as the tears started to fall, but she pushed them off her face, breathing in deeply.

"Dad…if you can hear me…watch over us…please. Mum needs you now, more than ever…and so do we." Susan whispered, blinking another tear away. She heard the door open behind her, and wiped her tears away quickly.

She knew he had seen her crying by his gentle tone when he spoke. "Care for some company? Not that you have much of an option…I don't intend to leave you alone right now." Peter stood beside her.

Susan pulled her hair from the ponytail, instead winding it into a quick plait. She had grown it long after Narnia…and she wanted it to stay that way. "You should be sleeping, you know. You deserve it." She reprimanded her older brother softly.

Peter smiled. "Nah, nothing worth dreaming about. Besides, I can sleep when I'm dead." He winced at his wording even as he said it, and Susan cringed, biting her full bottom lip. "I'm…I didn't mean it that way…sorry."

Susan changed the subject deliberately, turning to stare into the black night they were leaving behind. "It's so ridiculous. We've never _met _these grandparents, and suddenly we're going for a family reunion? And a morbid one, at that, going to wait for someone to _die_? It's horrific!" She bit her lip harder to stop more tears. These ones were angry. "Dad should have made a plan…in case he was ever…" Her voice trailed off, and she shook her head.

"Plans change, Su. Like ours…we were meant to be spending time with Father, but…" He trailed off, motioning to the area around them. A tear fell as Susan blinked, instantly carried away by the wind. She looked down, examining herself.

"Will they approve of how we dress?" She gestured to her clothes, so carefully chosen, with a frustrated movement. Her eyes lowered, looking to the ground, as she spoke again. "Will they approve of _us_?"

Peter glanced at his own clothes, and smiled. "They'd better, or I'm wearing my nice gear for nothing!" Susan forced a half smile, and he put a hand on her shoulder comfortingly. "Su, we're their grandchildren…family. They _have _to approve of us…they have to love us."

"Then why haven't they contacted us before? Peter, I've never seen them, and neither have you. I'm fifteen, and I haven't ever heard from them…not for one birthday, or Christmas. And neither have you." Susan inhaled. "I just…I don't know what they're like…I'm so scared, Peter…" Her voice sounded so small…and for a moment, she looked so childish and vulnerable that Peter was overcome with a feeling of protectiveness for his sister.

It took a lot for Susan to confess that she was scared. And she had just told him she was. Peter did the only thing he could think of to calm her…he pulled her into a tight hug. Susan gave in gratefully, sobbing into his shoulder.

"Don't be, Su…you have me. I'll always take care of you…I promise." Peter whispered. Susan nodded, and Peter released his hold on her. "Don't be afraid. Come on, Su, we have to be strong…for Ed and Lu. It's you and me against the world, remember?" She nodded, and turned to lean on the railing again, eyes back to examining the night.

"You don't have to stay with me if you don't want to, Peter. I'll be fine." Susan said, not looking at her brother. Her azure eyes, so knowing from her years as Queen, traced the outline of hills, and she gnawed on her lip gently.

Instead of leaving, Peter stepped closer towards her. He put an arm around her shoulder, and she rested her head on him. "It's okay, Su. I want to."

They stayed like that for a while longer, before eventually turning to go back to the compartment. Peter led Susan back, and held open the door for her. Edmund was still awake, reading when she entered. Lucy was still asleep, and their mother had lain out on the other chair so she could sleep herself.

Susan sat down on the carpet quietly, leaning against the seat. She opened her own book, _Pride and Prejudice_, and began to read. Peter sat down on the ground as well, without fuss, and began to scrawl something in a notebook.

_It goes to show that, even then, our mother placed herself before us. Her comfort before our own. I'm not being a spoilt child, I'm stating fact. Peter had been wrong…beyond wrong. __Our grandparents didn't have to love us because we were relatives, and that was the first in a line of things he was wrong about. We were all wrong._

Susan lurched forward as the train stopped, falling against Peter. Their mother jerked awake, as did Lucy, while Edmund cursed. "Ed…" Peter warned him. Edmund muttered an apology as the conductor slid the door open.

"Ma'am, I do hope you have someone awaiting your arrival. I simply cannot allow you to be left in such a place at this time of night alone." The conductor spoke formally, but he stared at their mother adoringly.

Mrs. Pevensie held her head high as she replied haughtily. "We will not be alone. There will be someone coming to pick us up shortly. As you were." The conductor flushed, and the Pevensies all stood, picking up their suitcases, to stand on the platform.

The train left, and Susan glanced around the night. "Our grandparents knew we were coming…didn't they?" She asked. She was reminded of going to the professor's house, where they stood on the small platform as they awaited Mrs. Macready.

"Yes…now come along, my dears. We have a long way to go…we must get there before dawn, and that will require a fast pace." Mrs. Pevensie picked up her suitcase. Susan's jaw dropped, and she exchanged a glance with her siblings as she turned to glare at her mother.

"_Walk_? Mum, Edmund and Lucy can't walk that far…with suitcases…and in the dark…I thought you said someone was coming to pick us up." Susan was cut off with her mother's glance, and she glowered in silence.

Mrs. Pevensie forced a twisted smile. "Sometimes, Susan, you must tell a little lie to get what you want." She started walking without another word. Susan went to pick up her suitcase, but Peter snatched it up, shaking his head at her.

"Peter…" Susan admonished half-heartedly. Peter raised his eyebrows at her, and she sighed, looking at a sleepy Lucy. "Come on, Lu, you're dead on your feet…I'll carry you." Lucy, far too tired to protest, wordlessly crawled onto Susan's back. "You okay, Ed?"

Edmund raised an eyebrow at his older sister. "I'll be fine, Susan." He said curtly, following their mother. Susan sighed, walking after Edmund. Peter insisted on being at the back, to ease his fears, Susan guessed.

They travelled in awkward silence. Susan didn't trust herself to speak, Peter was too deep in his own thoughts, Edmund was musing about something, and Lucy was asleep on Susan's back. Lucy grew heavier as they continued walking, and Susan's arms started to ache.

They had been walking for two hours when they heard dogs start barking. Mrs. Pevensie turned to stare at her children, her eyes strangely cold. "We'll be there soon, but we must be quiet when we enter the grounds. Do you understand me?"

They all nodded, and their mother faced the front again. Suddenly Susan stumbled, and Lucy jerked back to consciousness with a gasp. "Sorry, Lu." Susan murmured, pushing Lucy back further and tightening her hold on her younger sister's legs.

"Susan? Are you okay?" Peter asked quietly. Susan shook her head, still glowering at her mother, and inhaled deeply, walking forward anyway. "Su?" She ignored him, feeling Lucy's head droop on her shoulder again.

Thunder started to rumble overhead, and Susan's face blanched. Edmund cursed quietly behind her, but their mother didn't hesitate. "Come on, darlings. We must reach your grandfather's house before the storm breaks. If we hurry, we can make it there within the hour."

_It seemed that Mother's prediction of when we would arrive was a lie, merely the start of a line list of lies. They would plague our every movement, and eventually be our downfall…she would make sure of it._

The house itself was ridiculously big. Foxworth Hall was what Mrs. Pevensie had called it. It reminded Susan of the professor's house in size, but this was bigger. And it seemed much more dark…chilling.

Susan set Lucy down when they reached the side door. As they stopped, the door opened. A lady stood there, old but not too old, hair a dark grey, with cold blue eyes. Her hair was pulled back into a tight knot, her nose stern, and her dress plain and grey, everything about her cold.

She didn't speak as she led the Pevensies through the dark house, past many rooms, up stairs, past more rooms, and eventually to a locked door. She unlocked it quickly, and Susan saw her mother's unease as she moved them all inside the room.

Susan jumped as the woman spoke. "Just as you said, Helen. Your children are beautiful." A compliment, but the words sounded so chilling in that voice, so void of warmth and emotion, that Susan shivered. Then the woman spoke again, and Susan's eyes narrowed at the next words. "But are they smart? Is there an invisible illness that plagues them?"

"No, Mother!" Mrs. Pevensie cried. Susan tensed; the woman was their grandmother. "There's nothing wrong with them. Physically, or mentally." Mrs. Pevensie handed Peter the other suitcases, and he set them on one of the two beds.

Lucy and Edmund quickly took turns in the joined bathroom to change into their bedclothes, and climbed into the bed. Peter and Susan refused to change until they knew what was going on, but Lucy was so tired, and Edmund was too, though he'd never admit it. Usually the younger two did share a bed, as did the older, when it was necessary.

"Good night, my darlings." Mrs. Pevensie kissed her younger children gently as they fell to sleep. Peter and Susan exchanged a glance, looking at their grandmother nervously. Her face was dark as she looked at the younger Pevensies.

Their grandmother spoke. "Your older children cannot sleep in one bed, Helen!" Susan frowned in confusion as their mother flushed, and Peter's eyes were unreadable.

Mrs. Pevensie was quick to protest. "Mother, they're only children! They're innocent! It's just suspicions, Mother, Susan and Peter would never…" Her mother cut her off.

"Innocent?" Her voice was cold, and Susan stepped back, suddenly terrified of her grandmother. "That's what your father and I always presumed about you and your half-uncle. No, they will sleep in separate beds, boys in one, girls in the other!" Susan glanced at Peter, eyes wide. Years seemed to melt away from him, and he stood there, vulnerable, as a child of six or seven, neither of them understanding.

Mrs. Pevensie scowled. "If you believe that, give them each a bed! And separate rooms! Lord knows the house has enough for them all!" Susan's face blanched. Surely their mother wasn't suggesting they be broken up?

"Helen, I have taken you and your children in when none would. Boys in one bed, girls in the other, or I'll throw you all on the street!" Their grandmother warned. Helen Pevensie sighed, carefully lifting Lucy into the other bed, and Susan stopped breathing as their grandmother looked at her and Peter.

Her voice was cold as she spoke. "You two will keep your brother and sister quiet. Do you hear me? No noise, no mess, no running around, no screaming, nothing. Until the day your grandfather dies, you are here, but you don't really exist." Susan swallowed, stepping closer to Peter. She saw her grandmother's eyes blaze, and stepped away before Peter could comfort her.

Helen walked over to them, forcing a defeated smile. "It's only for a little while, my darlings. Soon you'll be freed." Turning to her mother, she spoke. "Have compassion, Mother. They are your flesh and blood." Their grandmother stood tall, suddenly hollow.

"I have no grandchildren, Helen. They are not my blood." She hissed. Helen sighed wearily, turning to Susan and Peter.

She bit her lip. "It may be more than a day, darlings, before I win my father's approval. Maybe even a week, or two. But please, until you're let out, be good. Never give her reason to punish you, and make sure Edmund and Lucy are well. Good night, my dears. I love you." She kissed our cheeks, and was gone.

Their grandmother hesitated before closing the door. "You'll see me…tomorrow morning." With that, she closed the door, locking it. Susan didn't speak as she and Peter took turns to change, and crawled into bed. Instantly, Lucy's arms encircled Susan, and Susan sighed.

Peter, obviously uncomfortable with Edmund, looked at Susan. "We'll be okay…you heard Mum, it's only for a little while." His blue eyes poured into his sister's, and Susan nodded, fighting sleep.

"Peter…what do you think she meant about Mum and her half uncle?" Susan whispered. Peter shrugged, sighing, and Susan looked at her pillow, wondering if she should have brought it up or not.

Peter whispered. "I don't know, Su. Mum will tell us, I suppose. Until then, you need to sleep…and so do I. Goodnight, Su. I love you. And I promise…we'll be okay." His words comforted her.

Susan yawned. "Goodnight, Peter. I love you too."

_But we knew nothing. Mother said it would be merely a week or two, and we'd be freed. But no, that was another lie. We didn't know it, but we'd be there for a long time. And despite Peter's promise, we weren't okay. It seemed nothing would be okay ever again._

**I don't know if anyone is actually interested in this, but it's taking me forever to mix the two stories. So please review, if only one person likes this, then I'll be happy. Just one person…is that too much?**

**Please review, "For Narnia, and for Aslan!"**

**Just A Little Bit Dramatic**


	4. Chapter 3

**Note: I saw the movie of "Flowers In The Attic" again the other day, and decided this will be a mix of that and the book. But this is basically a Narnia take on "Flowers In The Attic", (the movie version, with no incest) with several differences, so I had to write this. No incest, but I love Peter and Susan bonding, so that's all. **

**I don't own "The Chronicles Of Narnia", or "Flowers In The Attic". Small note, all of the paragraphs in italics are Susan's POV, like, in a TV show how they have the voiceovers.**

**Chapter 3: Locked Away**

_That night my sleep was a restless one. It was as though I had travelled back to that night at the Stone Table, the moment where Edmund's head lay on my lap, gasping for air, the moment when Peter held Lucy's bedraggled coat in his hand, face full of horror, the moment when Peter fell, the wolf's body on top of him…but at least I was in Narnia. When I awoke, I knew it had all been a dream…_

Susan opened her eyes with a groan, when the events of the previous night flooded back to her. She sat up, her head spinning, and glanced around the room. Peter was crawling out of the other bed, careful not to wake Edmund, looking at her, forcing a smile. The curtains prevented her from being able to tell the exact time of day.

It was then that Susan noticed the details of the room itself. Large, with two beds, a large dresser, two plain chairs, two windows, a small bedside table between both beds with a lamp, a table and chairs, and three paintings on the wall that made her blood run cold. Grotesque demons chased naked people in underground caverns, the monsters devouring the people as they kicked.

Seeing Susan's shock, Peter spoke gently. "You are now gazing on hell, as some might see it. Chances are our angel grandmother hung it herself, to show us what we're in for, should we disobey her. If it weren't for that fact, I'd remove them myself." He motioned to the bathroom, and Susan shook her head, allowing him to go first.

Lucy stirred beside her, sitting up, her chin length hair tousled. Blinking, her brown eyes focused on her only sister. "Su? Where are we?" As she spoke, Edmund sat up in the other bed, taking it all in with wise eyes.

Susan bit her lip gently, jumping out of bed as the door to the bedroom suddenly opened. Their grandmother walked in, carrying a picnic basket, face stern. Edmund was quick to stand at Susan's side, and Susan held her younger siblings close.

Peter came out of the bathroom, face unreadable, posture defensive as he stood beside his siblings. His jaw was tense as he and Susan exchanged a glance. Lucy tilted her head to glance at Edmund, before their grandmother spoke.

"You are to make this food last throughout the whole day. It is easy enough to tell what is which meal, but no more will be given. Do not expect any sweets, for there can be no visits in or out of this house while your grandfather lives." Susan blinked at her words, wondering just how long they'd be here. Peter was evidently wondering the same thing, glancing at her in amazement. They both looked away as the woman spoke again. "Clean your teeth after every meal, your hair always neat and brushed, and your bodies always clean and clothed. Be modest in the bathroom. Girls and boys may never use the bathroom at the same time, do you hear? _Never_." She stared at Susan and Peter especially, while the younger Pevensie siblings frowned.

"But we wouldn't…" Susan's words were cut off with a single look, and she flushed, looking at the ground to not betray the emotion in her eyes. She dare not look at any of her siblings, for fear they'd see it, too.

"These are the rules you are to follow while you live in this house." She threw the paper at Edmund. "Memorize them. There is a door in the far end of your closet. It leads up to the attic. Always wait until ten before you go upstairs. On the last Friday of every month, go up there early." She turned walk towards the door, before stopping to stare at the Pevensies with cold eyes. "Remember children, God sees everything. God will see what evil you do behind my back. And God will be the one to punish you when I don't." With that, she closed the door.

Edmund and Lucy turned to face their older siblings, faces pale. It occurred to Susan that they hadn't seen her last night, and hadn't known what their grandmother was like. Forcing a smile, she ushered them to the small table, and Peter carefully divided the food into what was for each meal.

They began to eat quietly and slowly, as Peter carefully placed what was to be eaten later aside. They had been given toast, eggs, bacon, and cereal to split among them to eat, and Peter had cut his own portion short to give more to his siblings.

Edmund laid the rules out on the table, and Susan swallowed before picking them up with a trembling hand, glancing at her siblings before clearing her voice and reading. "One: you are always to be fully dressed. Two: you will never take the Lord's name in vain, and will always say grace before ever meal. Three: you are to _never_ open the curtains, not even for a small peek. Four: you are never to speak to me, unless I address you first. Five: you must always keep your room tidy, with the beds always made." Her voice was shaky as she continued to read. Peter took the paper from her with a smile, and began to read.

"Six: you are to never be idle. Whatever talents you have, improve them, and study at least five hours a day. Seven: you will clean your teeth after breakfast each day, and again before retiring at night. Eight: if I ever catch boys and girls using the bathroom at the same time, I will quite relentlessly…" Peter hesitated, and Edmund frowned at him, nodding. Peter continued. "I will quite relentlessly, and without mercy, peel the skins from your backs."

Lucy's eyes widened, and she looked at her siblings. "But she cant, Mum wouldn't let her…we haven't done anything wrong." Smiling, Susan stroked Lucy's back, and waited for Peter to continue.

"Nine: you will, all four, be modest and discreet at all times, in deportment, in speech, and in thought. Ten: you will not handle or play with the private parts of your bodies, nor will you look at them in mirrors, or think about them. Eleven: you will not allow wicked, sinful, or lusting thoughts to dwell in your minds. Twelve: you will refrain from looking at members of the opposite sex unless absolutely necessary." Peter stopped at Edmund's snort.

Edmund looked around his siblings. "Bit hard isn't it? I'm breaking that rule right now. After we've read these, we should dress, before _she_ comes back." Peter nodded, continuing. Lucy's grip on Susan's hand tightened with every word.

"Thirteen: you will take turns reading aloud from the Bible, at least one page per day. Fourteen: you will bathe daily, and clean the rim from the tub, and keep the bathroom clean as you found it. Fifteen: you will each learn one quote from the Bible per day, and recite them to me when I tell you to do so. Sixteen: you will eat all of the food I bring you, and waste none. Seventeen: you will not stride around in merely your bedclothes. Have something over the top at all times. I demand that everyone who lives under this roof be modest in discreet, in all things, and in all ways." Peter stopped, shaking his head, exchanging a glance with Edmund.

Susan bit her lip. "What kind of children does she think we are, Peter? She actually thinks you and I…" Her words trailed off, and she shook her head. "Keep going. We have to memorize these, so reading them is a good start."

"Eighteen: you will stand at attention when I enter the room, with your arms straight down at your sides; you will not clench your fists to show silent defiance; nor will you allow your eyes to meet with mine; nor will you seek any affection towards or from me; nor will you hope to gain my friendship, pity, love, or compassion. All of that is impossible. Neither your grandfather nor myself can allow ourselves to feel anything for what is not wholesome." Peter stopped, catching the look on Lucy's face. "Look, you three. Don't take this seriously. We have each other, she's missing out. If we didn't have to memorize this, I'd rip it up. Come on, chin up." He tweaked Lucy's nose with a smile.

Susan exchanged a glance with her younger brother, catching his hand, stroking it gently. He smiled back at her almost shyly, not ashamed of the emotion he was showing. Susan was all the more grateful for it.

"Nineteen: when I come into this room to bring you food and milk, you will not look at me, or speak to me, or think of me with disrespect, or of your grandfather with disrespect, for God is above and able to read your minds. Twenty: you will not jump, yell, shout, or speak in loud voices so the servants can hear you. Also, you will wear sneakers or slippers, and never hard soled shoes." Susan glanced mournfully at her shoes, resolving to wear her ballet flats the majority of the time. "Twenty-one: you will not waste toilet tissue, or the soap, and you will clean up the mess if you clog up the plumbing. Chamber pots are in the attic, and your mother will empty them when the need arises, for I will not. Twenty-two: the boys will wash their own clothes in the bathtub, as will the girls. Your mother will take care of any towels or bed linens. The quilted mattress covers will be changed once a week." Peter sighed.

Lucy looked at Edmund. "We're supposed to memorize all of that?" She demanded. Susan glanced at Peter, and saw his frown as he read something on the paper. Lucy noticed. "Peter?"

Peter cleared his throat. "There's a note at the bottom. Conclusion: you may rightly assume that I will add to this list from time to time as I see the need arise, for I am a very observant woman who misses nothing. Do not think you can deceive me, mock me, or play jokes at my expense, for if you do, your punishment will be so severe that your skins, and your egos, will beat lifetime scars, and your pride will go down in permanent defeat. And let it be known that your father's name is to never be mentioned in my presence, nor shall you refer to him in any way. I myself will not look at the child or children who resemble him most."

Susan inhaled deeply, shaking her head. She realized her siblings were watching her, and made herself manage a grim smile. "We'd better change, before the witch returns." Smirking, she pulled out a blouse and skirt to wear, changing in the bathroom. Lucy watched as Susan brushed her long hair, while Edmund changed.

Peter broke the silence. "We're supposed to improve our skills. Maybe there's some things in the attic that we can use. Some way for you to dance, Su. Lu, there'll be books to read, no doubt. And between Susan and me, we can teach you what we've learnt. I can teach you how to complete those arithmetic problems, too, Su. And Ed, same goes for you. We'll be fine, you'll see. It's only for a little while."

_And so, we waited, until the time came for us to venture beyond the room, to see the attic we had been told about. It was to become our sanctuary for the next few years, ironically placed inside a wardrobe. It was peculiar, that way, that we always sought our sanctuary in a closet…_

Susan placed the spare food in a cupboard carefully, waiting for later, while Peter made the beds. Catching hold of Lucy's hand, she followed her brothers towards the closet, cringing at the squeak the door made as it opened.

True enough, at the back of the wardrobe was a narrow door, opening to find a flight of stairs. Their shoulders almost brushed the sides of the passageway, and Peter glanced back at his siblings as they walked up. Stairs creaked, making Susan uneasy as they walked up them.

Peter stepped aside as they reached the top of the stairs, and Susan sucked in her breath as they looked around. The attic seemed to stretch for miles, unlike any attic the Pevensies had ever seen before. The farthest walls were so distant they seemed hazy, out of focus.

Four sets of windows stretched across the front, four sets along the back. The sides were without windows, but there were wings not visible unless the children moved forward. There was enough furniture in the attic to furnish several houses. Giant wardrobes stood, coffin sized trunks, the most valuable objects covered with soft sheets.

"Oh my God…" Susan breathed. She opened a closet, and mothballs fell out gently, dust shifting in the air. Coughing softly, she exchanged a glance with Lucy, examining the dozens of clothes within the closet.

Thousands of old books stood in stacks, office desks, two pianos, radios, record players, dresses, portraits, bird cafes, rakes, brooms, the attic held thousands of secrets visible to the four siblings. And they were eager to take advantage of what was offered to pass the time.

Edmund had gone to the side to open up the windows, while Lucy gazed in awe at the gowns dating centuries back. Susan sneezed as she opened a trunk, only to find more clothes locked within. She picked up a black dress, laced up the bodice, frowning.

"Who do you suppose hid all these away?" Lucy asked, frowning as she held a dress against her body, finding it to be too long. Edmund grinned at her, a black top hat on his head, and bowed. Susan softly hit his shoulder.

Susan scoffed. "The grandmother, no doubt. Probably thought it was sinful to wear such clothes." She wiped the smile off her face, standing tall, eyes narrowed, lips pursed in a disapproving scowl. "Children, you mustn't speak, for speaking is a sin!" Edmund laughed, while Lucy frowned.

"If she catches you…" She began. Susan shrugged, holding a beautiful crimson gown against her body, admiring the detailed patterns and vowing to wear such a dress when her body suited it. The dress reminded her of the ones she owned in Narnia…and she shivered.

Suddenly Peter called out. "Hey, you lot, come here! There's something you have to see!" They ran to see what it was he was so excited about, eyes widening as they found Peter. His face was flushed, eyes bright with exhilaration.

Peter had found a small room. Small, with plaster walls. It was a schoolroom with five desks, all facing a large one at the front. Blackboards lined the walls up front, with low bookcases around the room, filled with dusty volumes.

"Who do you think used this room? Why learn in an attic?" Susan mused aloud, glancing at her eldest brother. He shrugged, blowing the dust from a science textbook, and beginning to flip through the pages.

Susan trailed out of the room to look around the main attic. Spotting something behind a pile of boxes, she started shifting them, clearing them all away. There was a barred window. Biting her lip, she pushed up the dirty glass pane, and pushed against a bar. It was loose.

"Peter?" She called. "Peter, I need your help for a moment!" Peter jogged towards her, and she motioned to the window. "Can you shift the bars? It might make this place a bit less like a prison."

Peter called out to Edmund, and between the three of them, they managed to pull aside the bar. Susan grinned, and urged them to pull aside another. Eventually, the bars were all gone.

"Why did we move the bars?" Lucy asked, her nose screwed up as she fought a sneeze. Dust was heavy in the air, and the Pevensies were beginning to suffer the consequences of the dirty old attic.

Susan touched her younger sister's shoulder. "To show us we aren't in a prison." She sat up onto the window, and started to climb out. Peter cried out in protest, gripping her arm, and attempted to stop her from going out.

Susan flushed as Peter started to argue. "Susan, get down from there! If you fall…" She turned to glance at him, and saw the pale look on her siblings' faces, forcing a bitter smile.

"I'm a dancer. I won't lose my balance. Now, are you going to help me down or not?" Susan waited for the shake of Peter's head, and the nod of Edmund's, before she started to move. She swung her legs over the ledge, and leaned over. "There's almost a balcony here, on the roof. It's quite safe, but I wouldn't try to have more than two people or so just yet."

Edmund leaned out to grip her other arm as she slid down, and the three other Pevensies watched her as she crouched down over the edge of the roof. Shakily, Susan leaned over, and recoiled almost instantly. Turning, she hurried back to the window.

"Su, what...?" The boys were silent as they took in their sister's pale face. Wordlessly, Susan pressed a finger to her lips, and started to haul herself back in through the window. Setting herself down, she breathed a sigh of relief.

"I looked down...just as a maid was dusting bedclothes out the window. She would have seen me if I stayed any longer. But, it was worth it...we have our own escape route if the need ever arises." Lucy hugged her sister tightly around the waist, and Susan smiled at her, almost fondly. "I'm okay, Lu."

Peter touched Edmund's shoulder. "I'd explore a bit more, if I were you. Unless you want to actually clean..." Edmund snorted, grabbing Lucy's wrist, and tugging her in another direction. Peter turned to grin at Susan. "You've changed since Narnia...you're not such a chicken, anymore. You're not the girl who begged me to surrender to Maugrim an eternity ago...now you'd be there telling me to not give up, but to watch out all the same."

Susan returned the smirk. "Let's try and get this attic fixed up a little, shall we? I'll clear up a place for me to dance, if you clear up the schoolroom a little." She jumped, startled, as a crash sounded from a few metres away, followed by the inevitable cry of 'I'm okay' from Edmund.

Peter shook his head. "I'm going to try something…you take care of the schoolroom." Nodding, Susan set to work with Lucy's help, while they scrubbed the blackboards, sweeping the floors, and attempting to dust the bookshelves and desks.

Edmund was attempting to move some furniture near the balcony doors, to give them a space to put down some blankets, a place they could escape to. He moved the wardrobes into one area, shifting the trunks around, as though building a wall between their space and the rest of the world.

_Though we didn't know it at the time, there was – in fact – a wall between our attic and the rest of the world. The wall of the house. But as time passed, it'd become painfully apparent that we were in the attic as a punishment. For something we hadn't done. _

Some time later, Susan heard Lucy's stomach growl, and was instantly reminded of lunch. "Lu, can you fetch the boys. I'm going to go get us some lunch." She smiled at her younger sister, and started down the stairs to set the table up.

The rest of her siblings trailed down the stairs to eat. After they finished, and washed up the dishes in the bathroom sink, Peter touched Susan's shoulder, and she was surprised at how tired he looked as he grinned at her.

"Come with me…I promise, you'll love it." He caught her hand, pulling her up the stairs quickly. Edmund and Lucy followed, curious. Leading her to a wall of the attic, Peter turned to watch her reaction as she saw what he had been labouring over for hours.

Peter had unscrewed the hinges from several wardrobe doors, setting the mirrors all along each other, setting a bar across them. The floor was swept clean, and a record player stood nearby, with several records stacked up beside it. A ballet studio. Her very own ballet studio.

Turning to face Peter, tears stinging her eyes, Susan hugged him fiercely. "Thanks, Peter. You don't know what this means to me." She managed to choke out, and turned to find Lucy there, holding out her only ballet shoes, and the leotards she'd folded in between her skirts. Susan placed them all in beside the records, smiling. She turned to Peter again, kissing his cheek. "Thank you…you're the best older brother I've ever had." He smiled, hugging her back.

A sudden shout – followed by crashing noises – caught their attention. Susan and Peter drew apart, as though each other's body was on fire, and began to run through the attic. Peter passed Susan barely as they ran down the stairs to find Edmund at the bottom, in a tangled pile of limbs.

He hissed in pain as he attempted to move his ankle. His brown eyes met Peter's, and Susan carefully shifted his ankle to her lap. "I'm okay...took a tumble down the steps. Bit clumsy. Feel free to be kind and not mock."

"Are you okay?" Susan winced at her familiar words, but Edmund nodded. Lucy hugged him, burying her face in his shoulder, as Peter found a roll of bandages in the bathroom cabinet. He silently began to wrap his little brother's ankle. Susan bit her lip as Lucy voiced the question she had been asking inwardly.

"What happens when we really get hurt? They might visit too late...no one can hear us up here." Lucy frowned. "Why didn't they think of that? We could _die_..."

Peter shook his head. "No!" His outburst made Susan's head snap around so fast it hurt. Peter spoke softer. "No...no, I wont...I wont let anyone get hurt...seriously hurt, anyway. Mum wouldn't let us...she wouldn't let us die." He glared at Edmund's bandaged foot.

Susan sighed. "If we get desperate...we climb out the window, pretend to be random children off the street, get Mum's attention, and get help. But, if we've got you and Lucy here, Peter, we might be okay. You know medicine the best."

Peter nodded. "Ed, you and Lu can stay down here. Play a game or something...you should stay off that ankle for a while. Su and I can finish cleaning easy enough...I'm a bit loath as to leaving you two down here in case _she_ comes in, however."

"We'll be okay. If anyone comes, I'll come and get you." Lucy promised. Susan nodded, exchanging an unreadable glance with Peter, and they both headed upstairs.

When the eldest Pevensies reached the top of the stairs, they turned to face each other. Peter blew out his breath, running a hand through his hair, and shrugged. "I'll take one side of the attic, you take the other. Call me if you need my help." Susan nodded, and started to turn, but Peter caught her elbow. "Don't try anything stupid – like the window stunt – without me. Promise me, Susan."

Susan nodded, wetting her lips. "I promise." Peter nodded in satisfaction, and released her arm. Susan rubbed it gently, shrugging off Peter's expression of guilt, and went back to work.

Hours passed before Lucy came upstairs, frowning. She found Susan first, and gasped. "Oh wow...you've both done so much. The rooms look amazing..." Her older sister smiled, ruffling her hair, when Lucy's stomach growled. "Um...can we have dinner yet?"

Susan nodded, letting her hair down from the messy ribbon, and wiping dust from her face. "I'd better go tell Peter. Go back down to Ed...we'll be down in a few moments, okay?" Lucy nodded, skipping back down, and Susan sighed.

She placed down the few items in her arms, and started to walk down the middle of the attic. Finally, she found Peter, still in the process of going through a box of books. He looked up, grinning at how dishevelled his usually composed sister was.

"Dinner." Susan glowered at him until his smile vanished. Peter winked at her, a lopsided smile gracing her face at his expression, and they walked downstairs together, silently praying that everything was okay with their younger siblings.

_We weren't as careful as we should have been, even after reading the long list of rules we had to follow. Coming from a life where the rules were few and fair less strict, we weren't used to this...organisation. After all, we were children for the second time, but children nonetheless. And we had forgotten the hard look in our grandmother's eyes when she stared at us. Otherwise we might have known all along to play by her rules, and spared ourselves grief later on._

Susan and Edmund finished another game of chess, sitting on his bed, and laughing. His ankle was still bandaged, comfortably forgotten, as he argued about the result of the game. Peter and Lucy were in the bathroom, brushing their teeth, both dressed for bed.

To Susan's shock, the door swung open, and their grandmother walked in, their mother following shortly behind. Her movements were stiff, controlled, tense...her face an expression of pain.

"Mum!" Edmund cried out. Peter and Lucy rushed out of the bathroom, surprise written on their faces. Almost at once, Susan and Peter turned to look at each other, numb horror written on their faces.

The room was a mess. A boy and girl had been looking at each other. A boy and girl had been on the same bed together. A boy and girl had been in the bathroom together. A boy and girl had seen each other in their sleeping wear. And they weren't standing at attention, even though their grandmother was present. At least six rules had been broken, no doubt more that they were unaware of. And every one of the Pevensies felt that, no matter what, they would always be watched.

_We were afraid when merely a few rules were broken...we knew it wasn't the end of it all. But we were careless, arrogant...and we didn't learn from our mistakes. Because, though we didn't know it then, we would make a lot of them. We'd be in the attic longer than any of us ever dreamed._

**I don't know if anyone is actually interested in this, but it's taking me forever to mix the two stories. So please review, if only one person likes this, then I'll be happy. Just one person…is that too much?**

**And I'm so so so sorry for the wait on this. Been incredibly busy. But the next chapter will be faster...just please be patient?**

**Please review, "For Narnia, and for Aslan!"**

**Just A Little Bit Dramatic**


	5. Chapter 4

**Note: I saw the movie of "Flowers In The Attic" again the other day, and decided this will be a mix of that and the book. But this is basically a Narnia take on "Flowers In The Attic", (the movie version, with no incest) with several differences, so I had to write this. No incest, but I love Peter and Susan bonding, so that's all. **

**I don't own "The Chronicles Of Narnia", or "Flowers In The Attic". Small note, all of the paragraphs in italics are Susan's POV, like, in a TV show how they have the voiceovers.**

**Chapter 4: Sins Of The Mother**

_Once upon a time, what we were about to see might have shocked us. Perhaps the greatest sadness now, however, is that we grew accustomed to how we were treated. We were to become neglected flowers, withering without water or sunlight, forever pleading for love and attention…_

Susan barely caught Lucy as she moved to embrace their mother. She exchanged a quick glance with Peter and Edmund, signaling that something wasn't right. But that they should remain where they were until it was over.

"How was today?" Helen asked, forcing a bitter smile. Their grandmother, still silent, watched as tears slid down their mother's face. "Did you four have fun in the attic? It simply stretches for miles…"

Susan glared at her almost coldly, forgetting their mother's controlled state. "Actually no, Mum. Edmund fell down the stairs, and no doubt could have used a professional opinion on his ankle. Do you not see how swollen it is?" She angrily motioned to it. Edmund gnawed on his bottom lip, looking anxiously from his sister to his mother.

Their grandmother's eyes flashed. "Do you allow your children to speak to you so, Helen? Maybe you should show them what will happen if they dare take that tone with me. Take off your blouse, Helen."

Helen froze, shaking her head. "No. No, that's not necessary. Susan was merely acting concerned about her younger brother, as we've taught them to. Please, Mother. Leave them be." She seemed so small, so vulnerable, that Susan drew a sharp breath.

"Has begging ever stayed my hand, Helen? Did I ever show you mercy? Even before you betrayed your only family, your beguiling and seductive ways never fooled me as they did your father. You and your half-uncle created exceedingly beautiful children, yes. But they are still nothings." Lucy cried out audibly, burying her cheek into Susan's shoulder at their grandmother's words.

Helen saw her youngest child's distress. "Mother, if you are cruel to my children, I will take them from this house, and you will never see them or me again!" She held her chin high, poised and feigning calm.

Their grandmother sneered almost kindly, shrugging. "Take them away…take yourself away, Helen. But always let it be remembered that it will do me no harm to never know the burden of your existence again." Helen closed her mouth, and Susan's heart sank. "Now, take off that blouse before one of your children receives the same punishment." She turned her gaze from her daughter to her eldest grandchild. "You, girl. You look like your mother. You will do."

Susan paled, clutching Lucy against her even more firmly. Peter and Edmund exchanged a glance before staring at their brunette sister, the fear apparent in their eyes. Helen stared at her momentarily before beginning to unbutton her blouse.

With great difficulty, every movement looking unbearably painful, she slid her blouse from her back, turning to hide her modesty. She didn't wear a slip, or any undergarments, and as the children gasped, it was easy to see why.

Every inch of her back was striped with red welts. Some were dried and bloodied, some already coloring painfully. Susan's eyes widened as she realized this was what she had been threatened with. Peter's jaw tensed, as he fought the urge to defend his mother.

Their grandmother smiled at her handiwork. "Stare and let it be known, children, that these whip marks go all the way down to your mother's feet. A lash for every year of her life, and a lash for every year she lived in sin with your father. Your grandfather ordered this punishment, though I delivered every strike. Your mother's crimes are against God, her marriage unholy and sacrilegious! If it weren't already a crime in the eyes of the Lord, her children, spawn of Satan, became evil from the moment of their conception!"

Susan's hand found Peter's, seeking comfort, as she hugged Lucy's trembling body as close as she could, trying to hush her little sister's sobs before she was given the same, or worse, treatment as their mother had endured.

"So you see, children, this house can be hard and relentless in dealing with those who disobey and break our rules. We will give you food, drink, and shelter…but never kindness, sympathy, or love. It is impossible to feel anything but repulsion to that which is not wholesome. If you obey me, you will never feel the bite of my whip. Dare to disobey me, and your mother's punishment will seem merciful." Their grandmother turned on her heel, stalking from the room. "Do not forget to lock the doors, Helen. You know the consequences will be severe." The door slammed shut.

Helen slowly buttoned up her blouse, making sure it was tucked into the waistband of her skirt before turning to face her children. "Never fear, my darlings. It didn't hurt too much at all; it looks worse than it actually is. I would suffer a hundred times more pain that what I just endured to keep those years of happiness I had with your father. The only suffering I've felt in this past few hours is that I was made to show you what she did." She sat on the bed, patting the soft covers beside her.

Lucy almost lunged from Susan's arms, her little face scrunched up to keep more tears from falling. Edmund was more cautious, kneeling on the carpet before his mother. Peter stared at Susan for a long moment before carefully sitting on the bed. Susan remained standing.

"Children, listen to me, and listen to me closely. My parents are fanatically religious. They do believe in God, as we all should, but they are far more severe in their beliefs. They reinforce their beliefs with words taken from the Old Testament to suit their needs." Helen whispered, her eyes never leaving the door.

Peter frowned. "Isn't that hypocrisy?" His voice was hoarse, betraying the anger he had felt towards the woman who dared harm another woman, let alone his mother, in such a ruthless manner.

Helen nodded. "My father is carried to Church every weekend, though he is dying. He funds it, a bribe to get into heaven, in my opinion. When I was growing up, with my older brothers, we were forced to go to Church every weekend. The rules she has no doubt given you are only a part of the ones we kept." She stroked Lucy's hair softly.

"But what of your half-uncle? Surely not…?" Edmund dared to ask. Susan slowly knelt to sit beside him, her shoulder touching his in a simple reassurance that she was there with him.

Helen sighed. "When my half-uncle, your father, came to this house, he was only three years older than I was. I dressed myself up, admittedly, wanting to make a good impression. And when I saw him…he has blonde hair, like you, Peter, as you know. The light from the window shone from him, and he was the most astoundingly handsome man I'd ever seen. But I was forbidden, and so was he. However, we fell in love. My brothers died in various accidents, and your father and I eventually eloped. When we returned, we were banished, and in turn, disinherited. Which is why I need to be on my best behavior now until I am written into your grandfather's will. He is dying, and it will not take him long at all to forgive me." She kissed Lucy's cheek. "I must go, my dears, and tidy myself up before meeting with my father again. Tomorrow I shall enroll for a shorthand school, but I'll visit before I leave. Take care…and do not believe a word she utters about you being a sin."

She was gone after a few kisses goodbye.

Edmund was the first to speak. "Well, that was a quick visit. I wonder if she really will have time to stop in tomorrow morning." Susan sent him a quick smile, squeezing his shoulder as she stood.

"Perhaps. Either way, we'd best be off to bed. It's been an eventful day, and we need to have some normalcy at the moment. Tomorrow we should begin our lessons, and start practicing talents. I found some sewing materials in the attic for you, Lu. And Ed, there's many books up there. It'll be okay." Susan sent Peter a pointed look, and he began to pull down the sheets.

A few minutes later, with the lights out, Lucy spoke for the first time. Her voice was small and timid, scared and vulnerable. "Su…will you sing for us? Please?" Her older sister didn't answer at first, so Lucy tried again. "It's been so long, Su…"

Susan sighed. "Well, I suppose a hymn wont bring about our beloved Grandmother's wraith. It might even please her. Hmm…anyone know a song I could sing?" The dark room was quiet as they all thought.

"Shepherd Me, O God." Peter recalled suddenly. "Remember that one, Su? You sung it in choir, months and months ago, for that special music concert in school. Surely you remember the words." Susan smiled gently, and began to sing.

"_Shepherd me, O God, beyond my wants, beyond my fears, from death into life…God is my shepherd, so nothing shall I want, I rest in the meadows of faithfulness and love, I walk by the quiet waters of peace…Shepherd me, O God, beyond my wants, beyond my fears, from death into life…Gently you raise me and heal my weary soul, you lead me by pathways of righteousness and truth, my spirit shall sing the music of your name…Shepherd me, O God, beyond my wants, beyond my fears, from death into life…Though I should wander the valley of death, I fear no evil, for you are at my side, your rod and your staff, my comfort and my hope…Shepherd me, O God, beyond my wants, beyond my fears, from death into life…You have set me a banquet of love, in the face of hatred, crowning me with love beyond my power to hold…Shepherd me, O God, beyond my wants, beyond my fears, from death into life…Surely your kindness and mercy follow me, all the days of my life, I will dwell in the house of my God forevermore…Shepherd me, O God, beyond my wants, beyond my fears, from death into life…" _Her voice echoed through the room as she finished singing, and a tear fell silently as she blinked.

Lucy's deep breathing told her that she had fallen asleep. Susan rolled over, looping an arm around her little sister's waist, and watched Peter quietly. He had rolled over to stare at her, his eyes almost glittering as he fought tears.

"You know what Mum said was right, don't you, Peter? That we are normal children? That we cannot help that our parents were related?" She whispered. Peter nodded. "Then…what's the matter?"

Peter forced a smile. "Su…it's just…this place. I've been seeing more and more of who we were in ourselves here. You, especially you…when you sing, Su…it _is_ Narnia to me. Everything I remember is based in song. The memories become so much more pronounced when you start to sing. And here we are, royalty, and we're locked up. Imprisoned by our own family. And the High King inside of me screams for me to fight…but even tonight, when you were threatened…I wouldn't have been able to do anything about it. Your back would have been ripped to shreds before my eyes, and I _can't _fight it! I'm a sixteen year old _child_…" His voice broke.

Susan slipped out of the covers, silently moving to his side. "Believe me when I say this, Peter William Pevensie. You are _no _child. You are High King Peter the Magnificent, Knight and Protector of Narnia." She kissed his forehead gently. "And you are still my older brother."

He sat up, hugging her tightly. "I won't let her hurt you. Any of you." Susan glanced at Edmund over his shoulder, seeing how tense her younger brother was, and wondering if he was awake after all. "Love you, Su."

Susan brushed his hair back from his forehead. "I love you too, Peter. Now try to get some sleep. I'm not going anywhere, I promise." He lay back down as she slid back into bed, draping her arm over Lucy again.

_Of course I wasn't going anywhere. None of us were. There was no escaping this house. But Peter had been right about one thing that night. He couldn't protect me from our grandmother. And it was soon to be proven, time and time again over the next few years we were to be in this house._

**Special thanks to Princess Lucy for endlessly asking for an update. This might have been abandoned weeks ago if not for her. **

**Please review, "For Narnia, and for Aslan!"**

**Just A Little Bit Dramatic**


	6. Chapter 5

**Okay, so sorry for lack of updates. Explanations at the bottom, okay? And no telling me about Prince Caspian, because I live in Australia, where it hasn't been released yet. I'm not a SusanxCaspian fan, so it'll be interesting to see if I change my mind. And I hope there's Peter/Susan bonding…cause I love it so…**

**I don't own "The Chronicles Of Narnia", or "Flowers In The Attic". Small note, all of the paragraphs in italics are Susan's POV, like, in a TV show how they have the voiceovers.**

**Chapter 5: What Should Not Be **

_Before the war, there had been days where all four of us begged to stay at home and do nothing. After this, I doubted we'd plead again. The days dragged by, every day the same. Wake up early, and dress. Grandmother would bring us our food, and demand a quote from the Bible. Peter and I always found stinging and appropriate ones for her distaste. After that, we would flee to the attic, where we'd lose track of ourselves until that night, where sometimes Mom would visit, and we were forced to sleep, so that the next day could begin. _

Susan followed Edmund up into the attic, her other siblings trailing behind her. With a grin, she instantly fled to the sanctuary of her ballet studio, stripping down to the leotard she'd worn under her clothes.

Happily, she tied on her shoes, twisting her hair back into a messy bun. Susan glanced around to ensure her siblings weren't watching, before placing a record on quietly. She breathed out, allowing the music to flow over her, and began to move.

That small area became her stage, every inch of it belonging to her. She twirled around, bringing her leg up gracefully, her jumps perfect and high. Though it had been painful, she'd taught herself to move up 'en pointe'.

Susan began to lower the front of her body down, bringing her leg up high behind her, when she heard her sister cry out in pain. Ballet forgotten, Susan ran to her side, frowning as she saw Lucy's bleeding finger.

"Oh, Lu…what happened?" She asked, hugging her sister gently. Lucy frowned, shrugging, but the tears in her eyes gave her away. Susan looked down, touching her younger sibling's hand, and examining the finger. "You've got a splinter, sweetheart. I'll need to get it out."

Lucy nodded mournfully. "I suspected as much." More tears slipped from her brown eyes. "Just do it…please…it hurts." She squeezed her eyes shut, and Susan held her tightly as she plucked out the small shard of wood.

Susan winced as she heard her sister's wail, rocking her back and forth. "Come on, let's find something to wrap that up, shall we? It'll stop bleeding soon; it's not big enough to need stitches."

"I know…you must think me such a baby, honestly." Lucy sniffed. "I think it was more shock than actual pain. I already feel better." She stood up, and the two girls gripped hands. "Go back to your dancing, please, Su? I can watch and distract myself."

A voice interrupted them. "Actual, Lu, you'll need to get that wrapped up. We can't afford the smallest injury in here, for fear of infection." Peter smiled. "What did you do to yourself, little Lu?"

The youngest Pevensie shrugged tearfully. "I'm not sure." She mumbled. Susan gave her a one armed hug, accepting the bandages from Peter gratefully. She wrapped up the wound fast, but tightly. Lucy smiled. "Thanks, Su…I'm going to find Edmund."

Susan nodded, watching her go, and sighed. "How on earth will we prevent injuries in here, Peter?" She didn't expect an answer, but her brother surprised her, drawing her into his arms and hugging her tightly.

"I promised I'd take care of you." He somehow avoided directly answering the question, but his reply was enough for now.

_It was a long time before Mum came to visit us again. Every night we expected her to come…but she didn't. Instead it was weeks before the door was opened by someone who loved us. And even then, I was beginning to have my doubts._

"Hello, my darlings!" Helen seemed to float to the bed where her children sat, kissing them all on the cheeks. Her attire was unique; a white shirt and shorts, with a boat embroidered on the pockets. "I am sorry I kept you waiting so, but I was out sailing today."

Susan looked at her, without a smile. "Did you tell _him _about us, yet?" She ignored Peter's angry warning, and mother's face falling. "It's been weeks, Mum. You said you'd tell him about us, and…"

Helen cut her off. "Susan, you are the impatient one, aren't you?" She gazed at her angrily, before masking her face with guilt. "I am afraid that your concern is well placed. There is something I didn't tell you, my dears, about coming here. You see, my father added a final note onto the letter. He said that the only good thing about my marriage to your father is that we didn't have any children. I…I'm sorry to tell you this…but you will have to remain here until he takes his last breath."

Susan inhaled sharply, exchanging a glance with Peter. He frowned, squeezing her shoulder, and spoke to his mother. "Was that all Dad ever did wrong? That he…married you?" He seemed so young, Susan noted sadly, but she turned to gauge their mother's reaction.

Helen nodded fervently. "Oh, yes. Please, Peter…all of you…do not judge us. Surely you'll agree that there comes a time where you covet something you shouldn't. And my parents could find sins in an angel. Don't condemn us, when all else would."

Peter shook his head. "I wouldn't, Mum. And if all you ask of us is to wait here for a few more weeks, we can do it. We'll find some way to preoccupy our time until then. Don't worry about us."

Susan nodded wearily, and Helen smiled. "Thank you, children. Now, I really must be going. My father has organized for me to go to dinner with some friends from my typing classes. Don't look so frightened, Lucy darling! None of the men could even lift me up, let alone capture my attention!" She laughed lightly. "I'll visit you soon, my darlings. Do take care. It's only for a little while." She kissed their cheeks happily, before sauntering out of the room.

Edmund waited until he heard the door being locked. "We'll be here a long time, wont we? It's not right, to so eagerly await the death of our grandfather, even if he is a cruel old man. I won't be praying for it at all." He shook his head.

Lucy shrugged, smiling. "Look at it this way, Ed. We're together, in a spare room, with an entire attic to find something to do in. We'll be fine; we've been through far worse than this." She grinned. "What if we held a play? Susan and Peter could be the cast, and we could be the audience, and we could rotate."

Susan exchanged a glance with her elder brother, a smirk playing on her lips. "Oh, but that could be quite inappropriate. After all, we are siblings, which would rule out many romance plays." She thought for a moment. "We could decorate the schoolroom in the attic as a garden. It would give us an escape from the walls of this house, at the very least. And you two have always been artistic." She spoke the last part to her younger siblings.

Lucy's eyes shone, and she glanced at Edmund. "It would be so much fun!" She agreed, waiting for his nod of approval before turning her gaze on Peter. It was only a moment before he agreed.

_Hour after hour we spent in the attic, making our very own garden. Lucy was the most dedicated, pleading with Mum to bring materials. We were given books on how to draw various animals, fabrics, beads, paper, paint, everything we could have wanted. Except an actual outside garden._

Susan glanced at the snail Lucy held up, and smiled. "Beautiful, Lu. I like how you've curled the end of the feelers, also. We'll give it pride of place, where we can all see it, and if you sign it, it'll belong to you."

Peter stared at her. "They aren't called feelers, Su. A snail is a member of the mollusk family, which have soft bodies without any backbones, and those little things are called antennae, which are connected to its brain; it has tubular intestines that end with its mouth, and it moves by a gear-edged foot." Lucy's mouth opened, and she stared in shock, Edmund laughing in the background.

"Peter," Susan said coolly, "when and only when, I want to know abut a snail's tubular intestines, I'll send you a telegram. But I wouldn't hold your breath if I were you." She narrowed her eyes.

Her brother scoffed. "Susan Katherine Pevensie, do you really want to be ignorant all your life, not knowing how things operate around us, or even what their body parts are called?"

"Yes! When it comes to snails, I have no desire to learn about their digestive system!" Susan shot back, tossing a ball of fabric at his face. He gaped at her, but she only went back to cutting out a rose for the bush she and Lucy were making.

It was a few moments again before Peter spoke. "I don't suppose someone could fetch me some water, would you? I'm going to paint a landscape onto these desks…but I need water. And I'm a little tied up at the moment." He motioned to the scattered ribbons around him.

Lucy went to stand up, but Susan beat her to it, hurrying down the stairs with a jar for the liquid. She was running so fast that she ran straight into their grandmother, and she backed away, frozen in fear.

Their grandmother snarled. "Watch where you're going, girl!" She snapped. "Why are you in such a hurry?" Her hands found Susan's shoulders, and she gripped them hard enough to form bruises.

Susan swallowed. "We are decorating the attic for Lucy, and Peter is painting, and asked if I would get some water for him. So I agreed…" She stopped at the look on the older woman's face.

"Foolish girl! Never wait on a man!" Their grandmother spoke so ferociously that Susan began to tremble. "Tell me the truth, what are you really doing up there? And do not lie to me, girl. I shall know if you are."

Susan inhaled deeply. "I _am _telling the truth, Grandmother. Peter is very dedicated to doing this, and I've never been one for the arts, so I was happy enough to get the water for him." She finished with a nod.

"Has your brother ever asked you to pose without clothes on for him?" Her grandmother asked bluntly, eyes pouring deep into hers.

Susan was horrified. "Oh, no! Never! He wouldn't – Peter's not like that, Grandmother. Even when we were younger, he gave us our privacy! I always took care of dressing Lucy; he didn't look at us."

"Why are you trembling, if you are so innocent?"

Susan answered honestly, her face a mask of readable emotion. "Because I'm scared of you. Every day you come in, and ask us what sinful or unholy thing we are doing now. I believe in God, but every day you make me question if my very existence is a sin. Tell me, Grandmother, how can you be forgiven for being born? I didn't ask for it, so how can I beg forgiveness?"

Her grandmother was silent, thoughtful, but still showed no kindness. "You can't. And for that, you can blame your mother." She turned, leaving the room. Susan stood there, staring at the door, her eyes filling with tears.

In that room, she broke down, where her siblings could not see her. Sitting on the bed, she let the tears fall in rivers, sobbing quietly, and cursing every inch of heaven and hell for taking her father from her. She was beginning to calm when the door opened again.

The grandmother walked in, carrying a small pot. Inside was a plant, yellow chrysanthemums. "Here are some real flowers…for your fake garden." She didn't smile, didn't show any warmth, merely handed the pot over, staring at her.

Susan nodded, and forced a smile. "Thank you." She wiped the final tears from her face, and stood, ready to walk upstairs. When she reached the closet, she turned. "If you…if my father hadn't have been related to my mother…might you have loved us?"

The woman before her was silent, considering. Finally, she answered, with no trace of emotion. "If you were born of a normal relationship, yes, you would have been welcome in this house. However, things are different. I cannot love what should not be." She turned from the room, closing the door behind her.

Susan sighed, staring at the plant in confusion. She walked up the stairs slowly, finding her siblings. Peter looked up at her in concern. "Susan? What took so long…where did you get that?" His eyes traced the red under hers, the tear streaks on her face, but he did not comment in front of their younger brother and sister.

She forced a smile. "Our grandmother left it for us…I do not know why, but I wouldn't take that as a sign of her growing adoration for us. Nothing has changed." She handed the flowers to Lucy. "You can have them, Lu. I'm going to go dance for a while."

Susan turned, leaving the room, and walking to her mirrors. She gazed at her reflection for a few moments, slipping her blouse and skirt off to reveal the leotard she wore underneath, and slipping on her ballet shoes.

She had positioned herself to begin when she saw Peter walk up behind her in the mirror. "What is it, Peter?" She continued with warming up, but her eyes lingered on his in the glass mirror before her.

Peter frowned. "What did she say to you?" He touched her shoulder gently. "I know she said something…please, Susan…tell me what she did to make you so upset. Then I'll leave you alone."

Susan stopped, her eyes averted, eyebrow raised slightly. "She…uh…she accused me of posing for your painting…without clothes…and implied…" Her voice shook, and she trailed off. "Peter…am I going to hell for simply being born?" Tears formed as her voice broke, and she turned, pressing her face into his shoulder.

Peter sighed, wrapping his arms around her. "No, of course not, Su…how can she understand? I love you, that's a given…but you're my sister. I'm not _in love _with you. I'd never…" He shook his head. "It's wrong. And I wouldn't." He kissed the top of her head. "Want to dance? That always did brighten you up a bit."

Susan laughed tearfully. "Peter, it's not Narnia. This isn't the dancing you're used to. I'm okay…you don't have to do this. I'm okay." She went to pull away from him, but he caught her by the hands gently, shaking his head.

"I want to…come on, Su. Dance with me." He smiled, placing a hand chastely on her waist, taking her other one in his hand. Slowly, he stepped back and forth, spinning her along with him.

Susan smiled at her older brother adoringly, surrendering to the safety in his protective arms. She inhaled. "Peter…when we're out of here, and we meet someone we wish to marry…who do you suppose you'll choose? What will she be like?"

Peter lifted her gently, spinning her, and set her back on the ground as he answered. "Well…she'd have to be beautiful, with the ability to cook. She'd have to want at least two children, but still have her own opinions. Perfect in every way to me."

Susan laughed quietly. "Can this goddess have no flaws whatsoever, brother dear?" She added the endearment teasingly, but the smile didn't reach her blue eyes, so like his. She knew she looked as though she were years younger.

"Of course. But love blinds all imperfections, so I wouldn't know even if she had them." He shot back, his posture tense, as though he fought to protect her from the monsters in the attic around them. "And what of you?

Susan smiled. "Looks, I care not of. All that I ask of him is that he be a kind man…one who loves me for who I am, not what I look like." She averted her gaze. "I don't think I could handle men like the suitors in Narnia."

Peter nodded, stopping dancing long enough to hug her tightly. "We will get out of this, Su…all of us. I know this isn't an ideal situation. Let us just be patient a little longer. The Bible says there is a time for everything. A time to be born, a time to plant, a time to harvest, a time to die, and so on. This is our time to sacrifice. Later on will come our time to live and enjoy."

She forced a smile, nodding. "We've handled life without Mum's help before. And if this is for the benefit of Ed and Lu, and not just us…I can do it. We can do it. Together." Susan drew back from the embrace, and positioned herself to dance again. "Now, you'd better leave me be. I do hate you watching me dance when I'm out of practice."

_Peter was certainly right when he said it was our time to sacrifice. But I don't think any of us knew, back then, what sacrifice we were making. We chose to risk our lives for a fortune that we couldn't know would never be ours. And for that, we were foolish._

**I am so sorry this hasn't been updated for a while. But I'm seeing a movie marathon this weekend of Narnia 1, Narnia 2, and National Treasure 2 which will no doubt motivate me. I haven't seen Prince Caspian yet. But I am going to make it clear that I am a fan of Peter/Susan bonding, as you might have noticed. I wont be doing SusanxCaspian stories. This story is not incest, but if some choose to interpret it that way, feel free. I will not however be making it blatantly obvious.**

**Truth be told, there is a reason for my updates – or lack thereof. Without going into a great amount of detail, I've almost lost a part of me in the last few weeks – a part I fought to get back after the suckiness of last year. I've had pressure thrown at me, especially from my parents. About anything and everything. I moved at the start of this year, and I've got friendship problems from both sides – having to make friends and having to keep old ones. It's also bad when you're not there to stand up for yourself. But I find writing to be my escape, and in writing this chapter, I remembered just how much of an escape it was. So maybe I wont be using these excuses for long.**

**Also, can everyone please read and review my other Narnia story "A Second Chance"? I wanted some opinions on it, and it may motivate me for this one…please?**

**Please review, "For Narnia, and for Aslan!"**

**Just A Little Bit Dramatic**


	7. Apology!

**Just a quick note to explain why this hasn't been updated in so long. I am continuing to write this, I refuse to give up – this is my favourite Narnia fanfic to write – but I am in Grade 11, and the work load is increasing.**

**So please bear with me – the next chapter should be up within the fortnight.**

**And yeah. Be patient – "For Narnia and for Aslan!"**

**Just A Little Bit Dramatic**


End file.
